Usuario Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.
¡¡Hola a todos!! No he podido hacer una entrada en esta wiki por cuestiones de tiempo, pero ahora que lo tengo haré una XD. ¡Adivinen de que se trata! No, eso no... no tampoco... parecido... ¡¡exacto!! eso... ha, bueno lo digo: El próximo Smash Bros. It's ShowTime Es algo común en el mundo de los videojuegos pensar en el próximo juego de alguna serie, ya sea porque la anterior fue un fiasco, fue bueno pero le falto ese "algo" o sólo porque sí (como es mi caso). En el caso de los Smash Bros., siempre les falta algo, pero no porque sean malos (de hecho, todos son buenos), sino porque nos gustaría agregarle algún detallito. Pues bien, voy a dar las características que me gustaría que tuviera el próximo Smash Bros., los personajes, escenarios , objetos, etc. Los Personajes Hay que admitirlo, la cantidad de personajes en Brawl es excelente (cerca de 35) y son todos balanceados, además que se agregaron personajes de otras compañías (Sonic de Sega y Snake de Konami)... pero pueden entrar más al juego ¿no creen? Con Brawl se demostró que cualquier personaje puede adaptarse al juego (Olimar y R.O.B. lo demuestran), así que se pueden pensar en ideas descabelladas... como poner a los Toads, Pachirisu , Algún OJ de Advance Wars, Luminoth de Metroid Prime 2... muchos personajes pueden entrar, pero daré mis candidatos que deben estar en el próximo Smash: De Nintendo ;Waluigi [[Archivo:Waluigi SSBB.jpg|150px|thumb|''Waluigi time!]] Varios fans quedaron decepcionados al ver que Waluigi solo fue ayudante en Brawl, porque la verdad daba para más. Estoy seguro que hubiese quedado bien como peleador, usando cualquier implemento deportivo (raquetas, pelotas de diferentes deportes, palos de gof-hockey-baseball, etc.) para pelear y usando los movimientos especiales que usa en los juegos de deporte. De seguro hubiese quedado como peleador. Él '''debe' estar el próximo Smash Bros. ;Ray MK III [[Archivo:Ray MK III SSBB.jpg|thumb|150px|''Lo bueno viene en cubos pequeños...si, escucharon bien, cubos]] Quizás sea pequeño, pero su poder de batalla es increíble. Su armas, misiles, bombas y demás aditamentos quedarían bien para Smash Bros. Quizás el único detalle que tenga es... no sé, pero es sólo un '''pequeño' detalle... si, exacto, su tamaño quizás complique las cosas, pero pensando que R.O.B. exactamente no era grande, pueden adaptarlo perfectamente. ;Dixie Kong http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/1563/dixiekong.jpg Otro personaje que muchos pensaron que estaría, y se pensó en ella aún más al ver que Diddy Kong estaría en el juego... lastima que no apareció :(. Su cabello sería obviamente su arma principal, como se puede ver en los Donkey Kong Country para SNES, y los demás movimientos se pueden obtener de Donkey Kong 64 (tal como se hizo con Diddy). Creo que hubiese quedado bien en Brawl. De SEGA y Konami Fue un gran acierto de Nintendo agregar personajes de otras compañías, y le dio más diversión al juego... pero sólo hubieron 2 personajes ¿no creen que hubiesen podido poner a otros más? Yo creo que sí, y estos son: ;Simón Belmont http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/7273/simonbelmont.jpg Cuando uno escucha a Konami, se le vienen varias cosas a la mente, pero las 3 primeras con: El código Konami (↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → B A), los Metal Gear y los Castlevania, y este personaje es de esos juegos. De hecho, muchos fans al ver a Snake, pensarón que algún Belmont (familia de cazavampiros de los videojuegos) iba estar en el juego, pero no sucedió :(. Es perfecto para Smash, su habilidad con el látigo y otras armas, lo haría un personaje de cuidar y podría atacar a distancia y directamente sin problemas. Definitivamente debe estar en el próximo Smash. ;Tails y Knuckles http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/3713/sinttulo1no.png Ahora se debe preguntar ¿Por que los escribes juntos? (soy adivino XD) Pues ambos son de los videojuegos de Sonic, ambos son amigos de este y ambos son perfectos para Smash Bros. Incluso había un rumor de que Tails se podía obtener en Melee ¿No me creen? Vean ustedes mismos. Los movimientos para ellos se pueden sacar de los Sonic Advance para GameBoy Advance y de Sonic The Fighters y Sonic Battle. Lo único que estoy seguro es que si están en el próximo Smash, su especial hacia será el mismo que el de Sonic... la respuesta es algo obvia, así que no la diré. De otras compañías Seamos honestos (es una frase que uso mucho en mis entradas), todos queremos ver que Ken le mande un Shoryuken a Luigi por robarle su técnica, ver a Megaman contra Samus a disparos o a Pac-man tragarse A Kirby (haber si aprende a no comerse a la gente XD). Pues bien, también sería bueno que Nintendo negociará con otras compañías para que aparezcan en el próximo Smash... de todos modos, a las mismas compañías les conviene XD. Son demasiados los personajes que merecen estar en Smash, pero sólo mencionaré tres: ;Megaman http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/1518/megamanprofilemmx7.jpg De los cientos de personajes que hay en los videojuegos, MegaMan es uno de los más famosos (¿¡Quién no lo conoce!? Si no los conoces, debes hacerlo) y debe estar en Smash Bros. Sino esta en el próximo smash, nunca más juego Smash Bros... no creo que pueda XD, pero en serio, se merece estar en Smash. También Zero podría estar, hasta hay varios fans que han modificado el Brawl para jugar con él... no me creen? Bueno... ¡¡¡MEGAMAN RULES!!! ;Ryu (Street Fighter) http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/4480/ryucomicbig.jpg Sí, también es de Capcom, y es que queda perfecto para Smash Bros. y sus movimientos están listos para llegar y aplicar. Su Movimientos especiales serían el Hadouken (Neutral o lateral), Hurricane Kick (Hacia abajo) y el Shoryuken (es obvio cómo se usaría... hacia arriba)... ¿cierto que quedaría bien? También se podría poner a Ken, pero me conformaría sólo con Ryu. Nota:Puse "Street Fighter" para no confundirlo con el Ryu de Ninja Gaiden ;Pac-Man http://img835.imageshack.us/img835/5917/pacman.jpg Quien no conozca a Pac-Man puede que sea por 2 razones: ha vivido en una cueva los últimos 30 años o están muertos. Todos conocen a Pac-man y han jugado una partida de este legendario videojuego... y es un hecho que estará en el Próximo Smash.. digo yo XD. Quizás el único problema sean sus movimientos, pero los desarrolladores se encargarían de eso. Hay demasiados personajes que pueden estar en Smash Bros. pero sólo menciones algunos, porque sino tendría que escribir como 20 páginas sobre el tema. Warning!! Veterans come back!! thumb|Why????!!!!! Una mención especial quiero hacer a los personajes que aparecieron en Melee, pero que no aparecieron en Brawl por alguna razón. Estos son: Dr. Mario, Mewtwo (¡¡¡Por que!!!), Pichu, Roy y Young Link. Doc Mario, Pichu y Young Link no afectan mucho, pues el Doc y la ratita eran iguales a Mario y a Pikachu respectivamente, pero con algunas diferencias pequeñas y Young Link es muy parecido a Toon Link en movimientos... pero no me explico porque no aparecieron Roy y Mewtwo. Muchos dicen que Ike es sustituto de Roy y Lucario de Mewtwo pero... ¡¡¡tienen muy pocas semejanzas!!! Creo que fue un error sacarlos de la saga, espero que vuelvan... Mewtwo.... Escenarios y Objetos thumb|Detesto este nivel... me descuido un segundo y me mata una tortuga ¬¬ Cambiando de tema (uufff, primera vez que hago una sección tan extensa), veamos los objetos y escenarios. Muchos critican los escenarios de Brawl (incluyéndome), pues varios eran muy extensos o complicados, por lo que dificultaban el combate. Ejemplos de ello son New Pork City y 75 m, que eran muy grandes y cuestan mucho pelear. Sin embargo, algunos destacan, como lo son PictoChat y Barco pirata, que son excelentes para batallas uno contra uno. Y también hay algunos que sencillamente no son para batallar y son sólo para sobrevivir... se me vienen a la mente La gran cascada y Mario Bros.... O.O, glup, K.O. inmediato. Creo que en el próximo Smash se deberían fijar en los escenarios, pues varios son "malitos"... y que aparezcan más escenarios de otras compañías. thumb|En cambio, este me encanta :) En los Objetos, creo que la mejor idea que se les ha ocurrido a Hal Laboratory es la bola Smash (aunque estaba planeada para SSB), pues le da ese toque a las batallas y ver cómo vas perdiendo y la bola smash te salva... o te destruye XD. Los asistentes también fueron una excelente idea, y creo que seguirán en los próximos Smash... pero que aparezcan de otras compañías también, pues sólo aparecieron 2 (Shadow y Gray Fox) al igual que los escenarios :(. Me gustaría que apareciera más Pokémon en las pokeballs también (creo que todos hemos hecho una batalla a base de solo Pokéballs ¿cierto?). Y nuevos objetos... y que quiten algunos (la Bola de humo y Mr. Saturn ... no sirven para nada, quizás si apareciera de nuevo el objeto para hacerse invisible serviría la bola, pero no sé). Aparte esta el Creador de escenarios (que también es parte de los escenarios), que es muy bueno... pero tiene sus detalles como: *Son muy pocas piezas: deberían agregar más, o que uno las crease. *Muy pocos paisajes: son sólo 3 :( Deberían ser minimo 5. *No poner donde uno quiere las piezas: las piezas tienen una especie de espacio imaginario entre si, por lo que una pieza secreta no se puede poner al lado de otra, eso se debe arreglar, pues no deja crear los escenarios como uno quiere *La cantidad de piezas que se pueden poner: Se debería ampliar un poco más, sólo por las piezas secretas, que son las que más ocupan. *Poner la música que uno quiere!!: Sería bueno que estuviera la opción de poner las canciones que uno tenga en el prox. Smash Bros. en los escenarios (mi sueño es jugar un nivel con Through the Fire and Flames como música de fondo). Movimientos y Modos de juego [[Archivo:Wavedash SSBM.gif|frame|Para quién no sepa que es el wavedash, aquí una muestra.]] Una cosa que no me gusto fue que quitarán en Melee fue el Bonus 2 del SSB (el de las plataformas) y para rematar en Brawl Romper los blancos son sólo 5 y no son específicos para cada personaje. Esos 2 bonus deberían volver como lo eran en el primero, pues eran muy buenos como estaban. Tampoco me gusto que eran menos eventos en Brawl que en Melee, lo bueno es que se podían jugar de 2 juegadores :). El emisario subespacial es muy bueno, no sé como era el Modo Aventura en Melee, pero me encanto el emisario en Brawl, aunque se notaba mucho que el creador del juego era el mismo que los juegos de Kirby XD, creo que tiene futuro ese modo, deberían exprimirlo lo más que puedan. En cuanto a los movimientos del juego (Smash, especiales, defensa, wavedashing, etc.), hay varias quejas de parte de los fans. Todos conocemos el caso de Mario y de su abajo B en brawl, el ACUAC que a muchos no les gusto (en mi caso, yo lo uso bastante) y varios otros personajes perdieron atributos (Link fue muy afectado... pobre)... pero otros ganaron también (como es el caso de Jigglypuff). Otra cosa que se perdió en Brawl fue el Wavedash... yo no tengo mucho que decir de él, pues no he jugado tanto Melee para decir si es bueno o no XD, pero los videos que he visto de ese movimiento, me dicen que era muy útil. Pero no todo es malo, la inclusión del Smash Final fue buena y aunque en campeonatos no este prohibido (más bien ningún objeto se puede usar), son excelentes armas secretas... aunque unos dejan mucho que desear, o mejor dicho no van acorde al personaje (¡¡¡Qué demonios es ese baile que hace Luigi!!!)... espero que se cambien algunos o se mejoren (cómo el de Pit y Mario). Otros detalles Otras cosillas que podrían ser mejoradas o agregadas. *Wi-Fi: Por favor, lo pido con toda mi alma ¡¡¡QUE NO HAYA MÁS LAG!!! , es frustrante ver que Sonic se detenga y se ralentize en tu TV y que Ganondorf vaya bien en la otra y te mande un Smash :(. Esto se debe mejorar. También que se crease un modo torneo o un modo parecido al del Canal Mario Kart Wii. *Controles: He jugado con casi todos los controles (sólo me falta el mando clásico) y es mucho mejor jugar con control de GameCube que el de WII, debería venir un control extra para jugar mejor y especial para smash...digo yo XD. *Gráficos: seamos honestos (¿ven que uso mucho esta frase?), los gráficos de SSB a Melee fueron radicales y de Melee a Brawl ni tanto, pero fueron muy buenos... pero aún hay ciertas fallas que se podrían mejorar (como los smash final, el agua, diseño de los muros, etc.)... pero no tanto, sino no se podrían hacer fotos chistosas XD *Opciones de memoria: Que acepte cualquier tipo de tarjeta SD o el dispositivo que use la consola en que aparezca el juego. Yo tengo una de 4GB y no la lee :( deberían arreglar eso. También que se pueda guardar la partida en sí (es decir, no fotos o videos, todo el juego). *Algunas fallas o glitches: Hay algunas cosas que me molestan al jugar multiplayer, y es los glitches u otras fallas. Varios como cuando se ralentiza (no sé como sucede exactamente, pero generalmente me pasa cuando Ice Climbers usan su Smash Final u otros Smash Final), cuando el LandMaster se queda trabado en ciertas partes o cuando el Smash Final de Kirby es evitado con muchos Pikmin... bueno, quizás ese sea chistoso, pero los otros son molestos. Deberían fijarse en esto los desarrolladores. *Y todo lo demás que pueda ser mejorado :) Resumen Bueno, estoy terminando con esta entrada (fiuuuuuuu... por fin, es bastante larga), y para quién le dio flojera leer el blog por completo, les dejare un pequeño una especie de lista resumen de las características que debería tener el próximo Smash Bros: *Más personajes y que vuelvan personajes de Melee (¡¡¡Mewtwo!!!). *Mejores escenarios, no tan extensos. *Más ayudantes, escenarios, objetos, etc. de otras compañías. *Mejorar el Creador de escenarios. *Más objetos y quitar algunos. *Mejoras en Gameplay. *Mejorar el modo aventura y otros modos (minijuegos, stadium, etc.) *Mejorar la Conexión Wi-Fi del juego (NO MORE LAG!). *Mejorar algunos detalles gráficos. *Que sea el mejor Smash Bros. de todos (esperamos todos ¿cierto?) Espero que les haya gustado esta entrada tanto como me gusto escribirla. Saludos a toda la comunidad y hasta la prox. entrada. See you later. Categoría:Entradas